Burner caps are used on gas cookstoves to collect and evenly distribute the gas for combustion externally of the cap. Known burner caps are made of materials amenable to die casting and stamping, such as iron, steel excluding stainless steel, and related alloys. Known burner caps may be painted in black, unpainted, or partially or fully encased in a thin overlay of a typically metallic material. However, the appearance of painted and unpainted caps may deteriorate with use. The thin overlay may be difficult and costly to produce, particularly if the overlay is to have a complex configuration or embossed detailing.